In the related art, there is known a hybrid finder formed with an OVF and EVF (PTL 1). This hybrid finder overlaps an optical image of the OVF and an image of the EVF by a half mirror so as to visualize the both images at the same time.
Also, there is suggested a camera device configured to detect a defocus amount and display information indicating the detected defocus amount on an EVF (PTL 2). According to this camera device, it is possible to reliably bring it into focus by a manual operation based on the information which indicates the defocus amount and is displayed on the EVF.
Also, there is suggested a double-image synthesis range finder device that acquires an image corresponding to an optical image of one of two finder optical systems arranged with a predetermined base length in a camera body, from an imaging element, displays this image on a display unit, synthesizes it with an optical image of the other finder optical system and displays the result (PTL 3). This double-image synthesis range finder device can display a double image equivalent to that of the double-image synthesis range finder in the related art to move an image displayed on the display unit in conjunction with an extension operation of an imaging lens and thereby displace an optical image by a mobile mirror.
PTL 4 discloses an example of a CCD including a differential pixel.